Adam in Space/Issue 3
"Bruh wat teh fuk u be smocking." Adam raps it. "Who da hell be this Devon." Pimp JR. was about to explain but the doorr open and a mahn walk on in. Da pimp duo watch his shirtless asian body as he walk over to them. They could feel the badass aura bouncing off his skin doe and they like "omg damnnnnn". Dis asian dude is all like "yo hold up. Pimp JR go to bed, I got dis." Pimp JR, being a basic pimp bitch, nods his head and walkeded out of da room, leaving sexy asian man with da duo. "Mah name is KP and I am a badass mothafucka." KP showzz of his skillz and the pimp duo nod their heads in respect. "Yo, hold up, who be dis Devon doe." Joel drop the beat and KP all like "oh him". "Devon be dis short ass midget who is our Supreme Leader." KP say. "Oh, so like Kim Jong Un." Adam nods his head. "My nigga." "Sort of, except this one is even shorter than da supreme leader of NK." Da news takes the Pimp Duo by surpirse but they keep a straight fken face doe. "Devon leads his army across the galaxy doe." "Why doe." "We don't know." KP says. "But we can with yo help doe cuz you gaiz are the pimpssss of all pimps." Adam and Joel all like dafuq you smoking so KP like. "There be this prophecy that two pimps will come and save us all from Lord Devon." "Y can't you kill dis midget by yo'self doe." "Cuz only the pimps can kill him!" KP says. Don't question this statement or an army of barbies will rip your family to shreds and tie to a tree before they put the tree in a wood chipper and cut you up cuz youu questioned the prohphecy you curious mothafucka. "Dat and no one can get close to him cuz.....of Nathan." Next thing we all know a big bang happenz and the three watch as a barbie kicks down the door. This erotic barbie princesss holz dis grenade launcher and so she iz all badaz and shootz grenades at them tho. The Pimp Duo escape their chairs and jump out of the way with KP. "They're here!" KP screams and then a bunch of fucking barbies run into the room! Some hold guns, others be carrying some swords, and one barbie holds a fucking bomb like "yeah come at me bitch". Then, out of the sky, a man dropz to the ground. This sexah ass man wears all leather and he looks at the three thru his shades. IT IS DA NATHAN. They watch as Nathan takes out a lightsaber and stares at them. "I will cutted your headz off. You are bad, I will kill you." KP usez his ba skills and pulls out another lightsaber. KP and Nathan start fighing with da lightsabers while the pimp duo run around and stomp on all da barbiez. KP and Nathan use mega jumpz and hop onto a nearby roof, where they continue to fite. "I am da biggest badass." Nathan says but KP all like "pfft fuck you and your swc." KP and Nathan continue to fight with lightsabers, and everyone watches their badass moves and pass out cuz they never seen soemthing so badass doe. However dis fite be broken up cuz the spaceship nearby somehow explodes cuz y not, and KP is distracted and so Nathan kickz him off da roof. KP doesn't die cuz he kP but Nathan all like "pffft mothafucka." Nathan jumpz off the roof and watches as all these hoes, like GayCum and Safe House Issue 8 and some unnamed hoes run ova. They all go into a gunshop where Nathan put his sperm in their pussah. With more and more barbie dolls invading da area, KP and the pimp duo run off and jump onto another spaceship and fly away from da battlefield. As they fly off Joel and Adam all like "oh shit bout to get real." However, as they fly off, Adam sees Chloe "Hammertime" Connors on a mountain. Missing his bitch, Adam jumps out and flies to her cuz he can fly now. Joel soon follows but KP like "no don't fall for it!". Once Joel and Adam approach, Chloe is all like "omg two bbc yes." Adam prepares to pleasure her but sh egrab a fucking hammer and wacks them both down. The two watvch as Chloe removes her mask and Adam izz like "ur not Chloe...." In front of the duo stands Mae fucking Netwon.... ...and she is back for revenge. Mae knock da pimp duo out az a giant Barbie House spaceship comez down, ready to take da two prisoners. AND OUT OF IT STEPZ DA SUPREME LEADER. A MIDGET HOLDING TWO BARBIEZ AND HE ALL LIKE "NEW TOYZ" IT IS DA SUPREME LEADER DEVON AND HE IZ HERE TO HURT OUR TWO PIMPZ WILL THEY ESCAPE? WILL MAE GET OFF HER PERIOD? HOW MANY GIRLS WILL NATHAN IMPREGNANT? SO MANY CCIFFHANGERS DUH DUHHH DUHHH Category:Adam in fucking space Category:I repeat Adam in fucking space